


Night Pleasures

by RexNikiforov



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Bloodlust, Drama & Romance, Dream Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Gay Sex, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Heavy Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV alternating but mainly Victor, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, angst with more angst and drenched in smut, this shit is getting darker by the chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RexNikiforov/pseuds/RexNikiforov
Summary: “I should have killed you the day I met you.” Yuuri's words haunted Victor.Vampire Elder, Victor Nikiforov, saved the life of his human lover. The problem is, his lover didn't want to be saved. Holding a grudge against his creator, vampire Yuuri Katsuki is the infamous Vampire Hunter who vows to have his revenge for the wrong that was done to him. But when an unsuspecting figure threatens Victor's life, the two vampires are forced to put aside their centuries-old dispute and form an alliance.Victor will do everything in his power to gain Yuuri's forgiveness, even if he must hand over his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

**So I’m trying something a little bit different. The sickly sweetness and cuteness of _When I needed a hand, you gave me a paw_ was getting a bit tiring so I’ve now gone in the complete opposite direction. Because why not?**

**Expect angst, with more angst, flavoured with angst and drenched in smut. In other words, an angry supernatural fic that I just couldn’t get out of my head!**

**I hope you enjoy this opening scene and I hope you come back for more soon!**

**For those reading _When I needed a hand, you gave me a paw_ – an update will also be with you soon.**

* * *

 

Chapter 01

“ _Why?!”_

Ornaments that were now considered antiques were thrown from the mantel piece and onto the floor in front of him.

“ _I’m a monster!_ ”

Rare books were thrown into the fire place, books that he had spent centuries collecting and treasured. Books that he had murdered people for.

“ _You... you turned me into one of you! And I’m... I’m..._ ” He fell to his knees in despair.

“My love...” His heart broke at the sight of his lover.

“ _Don’t come near me!_ ” There was so much venom his tone, a flash of anger in his glowing eyes. “ _You’ve done enough damage..._ ” He sounded so broken.

“You were dying...” He’d done the only thing he could think of to keep him by his side.

“ _Who made you God?!_ ” He snatched a piece of glass off the floor that had come from the mirror he’d broken earlier. “ _You should have let me die, at least then I would have died an honourable death!_ ” Tears ran down his face. “ _Instead...”_ He slashed the shard of glass down his forearm before he could be stopped. Blood poured from the wound and dripped onto the floor in front of him. “ _I can never die..._ ” They both watched as his flesh slowly began to knit back together. “ _You cursed me..._ ”

“I have given you life...”

“ _For what?!_ ” His eyes flashed dangerously. “ _So I can watch everyone I love die? So I can walk this earth alone?_ ”

His words hurt. “You won’t be alone...”

“ _Yes I will_ ,” his eyes narrowed and he furiously wiped at the tears on his face. “ _I’m not staying here. I don’t want anything to do with you!_ ”

“Please... don’t...” He felt his lovers power simmering beneath his skin, powers that had yet to be mastered, powers that could be deadly.

“ _I promise you that one day I will come back for you_ ,” he rose to his feet. “ _I will not rest until I know you and your kind are rotting in the hell you deserve to be in!_ ”

“This... this isn’t what I wanted to happen...” This had never been part of the plan.

“ _I should never have trusted you..._ ”There was so much emotion in his voice. “ _I should have killed you the day I met you._ ” The betrayal he felt in his heart shone brightly in his eyes. “ _I loved you, Victor..._ ”

“That’s why...”

“ _No!_ ” He shook his head. “ _This... what I am... I was not created out of love. There is only evil in my veins now. Any love that was there died with me on the battlefield._ ”

His words cut deep. “Yuuri...”

But he was gone.

* * *

 

**Well... this seems like a cheery story doesn’t it? Despite that, I hope you tune in for more soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Thank you so much to those who have left kudos and comments. It’s good to know that you’re intrigued and are on board for more. Cause there’s lots to come!
> 
> So this chapter was partly inspired by the opening sequence of Vassalord, which is one of the first BL stories I came across (and loved!). It sort of got my muse all geared up and what was supposed to be a one shot became a multi-chapter fic. Because apparently I’m not busy enough... While this chapter is loosely inspired by Vassalord, the idea I’m working on is completely different.
> 
> This chapter is pretty dark and violent – turn back now if it’s not your thing!
> 
> Anyhoo, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope you’ll be back for more soon. I’d love to know your thoughts on this.
> 
> Happy reading! x

Chapter 02

“There’s someone approaching the mansion,” Yurio said from the doorway to the main study.

“I know,” Victor sat behind his desk, papers and books spread out in front of him.

“Are you expecting someone?” Yurio asked, his voice taking on an impatient clip.

“I am not,” Victor never once looked up. “Have Phichit and Chris wait for our guests in the garden.”

“Don’t they know how to use the front door?” Yurio asked sarcastically.

“When your intention is to kill the Master of the house, coming in through the front door gives away the element of surprise,” Victor picked up a piece of paper and held it up in front of him, his eyes narrowing at the small print. He felt, more than saw, Yurio’s body tense.

“It’s _him_...”

“Yes,” Victor said with a sigh. He put down the piece of paper and finally looked over at Yurio. “And he has a human with him.”

“Ublyudok...” Yurio mumbled under his breath.

Victor held back a smirk at Yurio’s curse. “Prepare a double room suitable for a human.”

“I don’t understand why you don’t just kill him,” Yurio shook his head.

Victor stood from behind his desk and made his way over to his butler. “It’s complicated.”

“You saved his life,” Yurio scoffed. “He should be grateful!”

“It’s not that easy malen’kly kotenok,” Victor smirked at the way Yurio snarled at being called a kitten. “Perhaps, when you’re older, you will understand.”

Yurio’s eyes flashed. “I’m 94 years old!” he barked.

Victor laughed heartily and patted Yurio on the head as he passed him on his way out of the study. “You’re still a baby compared to the rest of us.”

“Hey!” Yurio batted Victor’s hand away and the tiny butler puffed up with anger.

Before Yurio could get himself worked up, Victor turned to look at him. “I asked you to do something for me,” he reminded him. “You’re still working under me, so off you go.”

Yurio rolled his eyes. “Alright old man,” he mumbled. “I got it.”

Victor smirked as he watched Yurio walk away. Yuri Plisetsky had arrived at the mansion when he was 11 years old. He had been a gift to Victor from one of the Lords who was trying to win his favour. A tasty play thing that had been snatched away from an orphanage. Victor hadn’t been interested but there was something in Yurio, an intense fire that reminded him of his younger self.

_"If I work for you, if I work really hard, you will turn me into one of you!”_

His eyes had been so bright, so alive. Every year, when his birthday was celebrated, he continued to plead with Victor. But every time, Victor refused.

When he was 17 years old, Yurio had turned to a guest at the mansion in the hopes of getting around Victor’s strict refusal. It had been Chris who found him unconscious in one of the rooms. His tiny body drained of blood, his heart cold. Victor had had no choice, turn him or bury him.

When Victor turned a human, he had two rules. They must work and live in the mansion for their first 100 years. During that time they would learn how to live and, most importantly, survive in the real world without being sought after by the Hunters. The second rule was that they return to the mansion at least once a year. It was Victor’s way of controlling his creations, something most Elders and inferior creators had trouble maintaining. Since humans and vampires were trying to live side by side, control was more important than ever.  

Victor was successful in the upbringing of his creations and even the ones as stubborn as Yurio obeyed his rules. However, there was one exception.

A loud explosion from the garden signalled that the new arrivals had finally reached their target.

Victor leisurely made his way toward the back of the mansion where the gardens were located. Before he stepped out onto the balcony, he slipped off his expensive jacket and tie and folded them neatly on a chair.

“You’re going to need to replant the rose garden.”

Yurio was sprawled out on the balcony wall, drinking from a carton of blood while he surveyed the destruction being done to the mansion. Victor strolled toward him and leaned against the wall to observe the fight below.

“They’ve already killed Chris,” Yurio yawned.  “But they’ve barely touched Phichit. Were they friends?”

“More like brothers,” Victor said as he watched the familiar shapes weaving around each other. He admired Phichit’s form, his strength and grace as he lifted a silver spear above his head. He’d come a long way since he’d last had to fight so fiercely but he was up against two experienced Hunters and he was beginning to lose ground. Just as they were about to corner the vampire, Chris had had time to heal and he rejoined the fight with a renewed tenacity. They were all fighting well, all skilled in their own ways but Victor’s eyes were drawn _him_... he still shone brighter than the sun.

Phichit was thrown into the air and crashed through the wall of the stables, sending dust and rubble up into the air.

“Good job the horses weren’t in there,” Yurio grumbled.

“I’ve wanted to renovate the stables anyway,” Victor smiled as he watched Phichit climb out of the ruins and head for the human.

“Shit head,” Yurio mumbled under his breath.

“Don’t you have things to do?” Victor turned to look at his butler.

“I’m taking a break,” Yurio lifted the carton and shook it. The blood sloshed around inside. “I think I deserve...” he stopped and Victor noticed the way Yurio’s eyes widened. The noise from the battle below lessened. Yurio was staring at something forming behind Victor’s shoulder, he could feel it and he knew exactly who it was...

A steel blade cut through his chest, hot and smooth as it burned into him.

“Master!” Yurio jumped down off the wall and made to run toward them but Victor compelled him backwards and held him against the wall with a dark force for his own safety.

The blade was pushed deeper into Victor’s back and with it, a body came up flush against him. He smiled and leaned back against the body, the blade pushing through an inch more until he hit the hilt.

“Hello Yuuri,” he whispered, glancing to his side to see a profile he hadn’t seen for over a century.

Yuuri twisted the sword in greeting and Victor groaned. The pain was intoxicating and Victor felt a pulse of energy rush through his veins.

The air moved around them and suddenly Phichit and Chris were standing in front of them, the human on his knees with Chris’s sword at his neck.

“Connor...” It was the first time Yuuri had spoken and Victor didn’t like how hoarse his voice was. He sounded unwell, weak. The blade in his chest trembled. “Let him go,” Yuuri said through gritted teeth.

“You’re threatening to kill their Master,” Victor let his head fall back onto Yuuri’s shoulder and brushed his nose against his cheek. “Do you think they’ll really just let him go?” He was teasing the Hunter.

Yuuri growled and Victor could feel his own dark powers beginning to coil in his chest. Yuuri’s body might be weak, but his powers were stronger than the last time he’d seen him. “Order them to let him go!”

“Why should I?” Victor asked. He licked Yuuri’s cheek and watched with interested when the human’s eyes darkened.

While Yuuri and the human were distracted, Victor focused his powers on the body behind him and unleashed it, sending the Yuuri crashing into the balcony wall.

“ _Yuuri...!”_ It was the human.

Victor sneered at the him and turned to look at Yuuri who was struggling to stand up from the rubble. Victor withdrew his powers from Yuuri and Yurio and used it draw the sword from his back. It glistened in the moonlight as it floated up in the air. Victor snatched it and quicker than the eye could see, he plunged it straight into Yuuri’s chest.

“Turnabout is fair play, don’t you agree?” Victor said over Yuuri’s cry of pain.

“I hate you,” Yuuri spat at his feet.

Victor knelt down in front of Yuuri and smiled. “And yet you put no real effort into killing me,” he touched a finger to the sword handle and pushed it deeper. “You bring a sword made of steel... I’m disappointed in you Yuuri.”

Yuuri’s eyes darkened. “You’re right,” he struggled to his knees, his body swaying with the weight of the sword. “But I know how much it still hurts!” He launched forward with admirable speed and out of the corner of his eye, Victor saw something shining in each of Yuuri’s hands. When Yuuri’s body collided against him, Victor felt two sharp pains in his chest. He looked down to see two knuckle knives sinking into his flesh.

“They’re new,” he observed, glancing up at Yuuri with a slight smile.

“They were a gift from the vampire Lord I killed two nights ago,” Yuuri sneered.

Victor laughed softly. He couldn’t help himself, he was impressed. “Why are you here, Yuuri?”

Yuuri’s eyes flashed with an emotion Victor couldn’t decipher. “I need information from you.”

Information... he was too proud to ask for help. “Oh?” Victor was interested. Yuuri had never come to him for ‘information’. Before he could ask more, Victor noticed the way Yuuri’s eyes drifted down his chest to where his blood was seeping from under the knives in his chest. Victor smirked. “Are you sure information is all you need?” He leaned his head back to show more of his neck, his eyes hooded as he peered over at the Hunter. “You seem weak. Are you still feeding on animal blood?” Victor felt Yuuri tense but he ignored it and pressed his fingers against his chest wound, scooping up his blood. He brushed his fingers across his pulse point in his neck. “Do you remember how good it feels to feed from another?”

Yuuri’s eyes dilated, flashing dark red as the blood thirsty demon inside of him reared from its slumber. His mouth opened on instinct, his fangs lengthened. Victor welcomed Yuuri into his body, moaned as his fangs slipped under his skin and took his first long draw of blood. It had been too long since he’d felt the sheer bliss of Yuuri feeding from him. It was exquisite, a pleasure so intense that Victor gladly gave himself over to the hungry vampire without a second thought.

As Yuuri hungrily ravish his neck, Victor brought his hand up and brushed his fingers through his dark locks. At the soft touch Yuuri’s mouth sucked harder, his hands let go of the knives and circled Victor’s waist, bringing him closer.

Victor smiled, a moan escaping his lips as he relaxed against the familiar body. He turned his head and pressed his lips to Yuuri’s temple. “Welcome home my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was chapter 2. Yeah. I’d say I’m sorry for the dark violence but I’m weirdly enjoying myself... hmm... there’s something wrong with me. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and that you are excited for more! As always I'd love to know what you think of this. Thanks again for reading! x


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Well, here we are again. This chapter took a turn that I wasn’t expecting but I’m not complaining, the distraction was very much needed right now. It was a lot of fun to write! It was supposed to start with Victor waking up the morning after however... well, perhaps I should let you see what’s in store... Oh and I feel I should mention, while this fic will told from Victor’s point of view, we will occasionally switch to a few of the other characters. Just like you’re about to see in this chapter.
> 
> I don’t write fics like this one very often so all comments will be greatly appreciated. I’d love to hear what you like, what you’re hoping will happen and any advice on improving my writing. Plus anything else you’d like to add!
> 
> Anyway,I hope you enjoy it - look out for an update coming your way soon.
> 
> Happy readying XD

Chapter 03

Yuuri felt like he was floating. He felt warm and comfortable, as though he were wrapped in a large fluffy blanket. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt like that, when he’d felt that safe and unburdened. Everything around him was foggy, dream like, as if the walls and furniture were made of smoke. It all felt like it would disappear if he reached out and touched it. Everything but the solid body beneath him...

Yuuri’s mind froze, instantly breaking away from the safety of his new hazy world and returning him to his reality. The demon within him roared as thick, delicious liquid surged down his throat as it fed on the smooth body beneath him. Yuuri tried to focus his eyes, to see past the hunger and the burning in his body. He forced himself to pull away but the part of him that craved this forbidden fulfilment was almost too powerful. A growl ripped through his chest as he peered down at the smooth skin in front of him. He was peppered with puncture wounds that hadn’t yet healed. Blood oozed out of the fresh one he’d made just above the right nipple and he instinctively leaned forward and slowly licked over the nipple, scooping up the tiny dots of blood. As soon as the metallic liquid hit his tongue he felt his body throb. He closed his eyes as he became more aware of the almost painful strain in his pants.

The body below him was warm to touch, something that body had never been to him before everything changed. It seemed to twitch under his fingertips and Yuuri couldn’t help but run his hands across the perfectly built abs he’d spent many nights admiring. How he’d loved this body.

“Victor...”

His presence was intoxicating. His smell assaulted Yuuri’s senses as soon as he’d stepped onto the grounds, just as it always did but there was something different about it this time, something about him that made him irresistible. The body arched under him and Yuuri moved down his body to rest his forehead against his stomach. A hand reached feebly for his head and he pushed it away once, then twice, before he grabbed hold of the hand and laced their fingers. Yuuri didn’t want to be hurried, didn’t want to be moved along. He wanted to take his time, to taste every part of him, to feel every part of him with his tongue. His sunk his fangs into the soft flesh under his belly button and sucked gently. The body bucked but Yuuri held him down and sucked harder, blood oozed into his mouth and he groaned. The throbbing between his legs was becoming more painful. He ground his hips against Victor’s leg and his fangs sunk deeper at the blissful ecstasy that pulsed through his body.

Yuuri had never known lust like it. His body was on fire and it was almost burning out of control.

He lifted his head away from Victor’s stomach and pressed his nose against the front of his trousers, rubbing his nose against the bulge he so desperately needed. He took in a deep breath, filling himself with Victor’s scent. He let go of his hand and began to unbuckle his belt. He was no longer sure what he was doing, all he knew was what he wanted. He ripped the belt away from his hips and grabbed hold of his trousers. Just as he was about to pull them apart, he felt someone grab the back of his neck and throw him across the room.

Yuuri jumped up and launched himself at his attacker, only to be forcefully pushed back by a force field.

“Keep him down!”

Yuuri felt a barrier lift around him but he banished it easily with his powers.

“Get out of the way!”

Yuuri felt a warm tingle close around his neck. He tried to push it away with his own powers once again but whoever it was, they were too strong for him.

“He’s not responding... he needs blood...”

“I’ll call for someone...”

“We don’t have time for that!”

With distance between himself and Victor, the frenzied state Yuuri was tangled up in lessened its hold on him and he was finally beginning to see what was happening.

Chris was sitting on the bed, a lifeless looking Victor hanging limp over his knee. He brushed his wrist against Victor’s mouth but there was no response. “Come on!” Chris lifted his wrist to his own mouth and tore at the flesh until blood poured out of it. He quickly pressed it to Victor’s open mouth, effectively force-feeding him.

Yuuri watched on helplessly. What had he done? Victor was completely unresponsive...

“What the hell were you thinking?!” Chris’s eyes flashed red as he stared at Yuuri. “Is this your latest attempt at killing him?” There was so much hatred in his voice, in his eyes.

“No...” Yuuri’s voice sounded so weak.

“Liar!” Chris’s hold around his neck tightened and Yuuri struggled against it. “You’ve been out for his head since the day he told you what happened! This is what you’ve wanted all along.”

Yuuri paused. Chris was right, he’d said countless times that this was his purpose all along. He should be happy... and yet...

“Leave him alone,” another voice said. Yuuri looked over to see Phichit standing nearby. “He hasn’t been feeding, you know what that does...”

“I don’t care,” Chris spat. “If he dies, if your _friend_ kills our master, will you still defend him?”

Phichit looked over at Yuuri, he seemed so lost. “He wouldn’t do that to us...” he began and Yuuri had to look away. He couldn’t bear it. He couldn’t stand the way Phichit looked at him with those eyes. In Phichit’s world, Yuuri had been someone that would never betray him. And once upon a time, it had been true. But now... things were different.

“He can’t even look at you,” Chris scoffed.

The bind around Yuuri’s neck was suddenly released and he fell to his knees, coughing.

“Get out of here,” Chris spat. “Crawl back to that human you abandoned for a vampire you despise.”

Yuuri scrambled to his feet. He still felt so drawn to Victor, the other vampire’s blood burned in his body and he wanted nothing more than to go to him. To take Chris’s place and feel Victor feed from him...

“GET OUT!”

Yuuri ran as fast as his feet could carry him.

He kept running, twisting through corridors and climbing stairs that he didn’t recognise. Something within him was guiding him and he followed it without question. At the end of a dark corridor was a door. On the other side of the door, Yuuri could feel it. _Could smell it_. It beat a rhythm so enticing that Yuuri needed to know what it was and he would do anything to taste it!

He pushed through the unlocked door and froze.

“Yuuri!”

_Connor..._

What had led him here, what had pulled him through the door, was Connor. No... it wasn’t _him_... it was his blood.

Yuuri could feel it pumping around Connor’s body, could almost see it. It swirled and danced through him, bringing him to life. Yuuri wanted it... he wanted it all!

“What happened to you...?” Connor paused and Yuuri watched his eyes as they travelled down his chest. Yuuri looked down at himself. He was covered in blood... and from the scent, it was mostly Victor’s. “Did he hurt you?” Connor took a step forward and Yuuri felt his fangs lengthen.

“Don’t come near me!” He stepped away from Connor and held his hands up to stop the other man from coming closer. “I... I’m not myself...” His heart beat teased Yuuri’s body. “I don’t... trust myself...”

Connor looked hurt. “Yuuri...”

When he took another step closer, Yuuri pushed him back with a blast of his powers and ran for the bathroom. He locked it just before he felt Connor slam into the other side.

“Yuuri!”

“Go away!” Yuuri leaned back against the door and sunk to the floor.

“But I...”

“I said go away!”

Yuuri could sense the hesitation, could smell his fear. He smelt just like prey and it was delicious.

The slam of a door in the other room and the fading heart beat told Yuuri that Connor had indeed left him alone. Yuuri let out a sigh and crawled over to the shower. He stood up on shaky legs and peeled out of his ruined clothes before stepping under the scorching hot water. It felt cool on his skin but it did nothing to fan the flame deep within him.

As steam filled the room, so did the smell of Victor. His blood mixed with the water and it felt to Yuuri as though he were there with him, surrounding him. He knew he was still under the powerful influence of Victor’s blood, he knew that it wasn’t real, that it was all a frenzied haze caused by his hunger. His mind knew that but his body didn’t seem to care. He looked at himself, his cock stood tall and dark and it throbbed painfully. He’d never felt more alive.

With Victor’s scent circling him, Yuuri wrapped his hand around the base of his cock and squeezed tightly.

“Ahh!” Lust burst through his chest, bringing him to his knees. The pleasure was almost too much to bear but he found himself tightening his fingers and bucking into his hand. “Fuuuck!”

He bit down on his lip, his fangs piercing his skin. The pain heightened his pleasure as he slid his hand to the tip of his cock and pressed his thumb against his opening. He gasped at the sensation and squeezed himself again. He sank his fangs deeper into his lips and sucked, he shivered as blood trickled into his mouth. He groaned.

As Yuuri leaned his forehead against the cool shower tiles, the water beat down on his back and he arched against it. His skin was so sensitive. Yuuri closed his eyes and focused on the scent that was slowly overwhelming his sanity as he began to move his hand over his cock.

In his mind, he could see him forming from the steam. He could see that smile, those eyes, the man he’d fallen so desperately in love with. His long silver hair fell across Yuuri’s back, tickling his sensitive skin. Victor laughed at the way Yuuri squirmed underneath him and he trailed his tongue up his spine, causing Yuuri to cry out in frustration.

Victor pressed his fangs against Yuuri’s neck without breaking the skin and pushed his cock into him. Yuuri bucked under him as he filled him completely, stretching him in all the right places. No one had ever felt as true as he did, as perfect. Victor began to move immediately and Yuuri could feel it tightening inside, could feel he familiar pull in his lower stomach.

“Come for me,” Victor whispered into his ear before he bit down on his neck.

Yuuris’ body exploded, every nerve tingled and his body convulsed, his throat was tight and sore from crying out his pleasure. He gasped for air, drawing in deep long breaths that were still filled with his master’s scent.

Victor slowly pulled away, his body rapidly disappearing in the mist of the hot water. Yuuri was alone. He looked down at himself, his cum glistened against his fingers and legs... he closed his eyes and took a shaky breath.

“What am I doing?”

He felt empty.

He felt heartbroken all over again.

“Victor...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that turned out sadder than expected. I also didn’t really intend to have this chapter here nor did I expect for it to turn out so dark. Story of my life so far. Meh, fuck it, let’s go with it! XD
> 
> Thank you for reading and I really hope you enjoyed it! See you next time x


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Here is the next chapter. Thank you all so much for your comments so far – I’m so glad you’re enjoying this as much as I’m enjoying writing it. You guys are amazing, thank you for reading, commenting and leaving kudos.
> 
> I hope you continue to enjoy this fic. I’d love to know what you think so don’t be shy to leave a comment :D Plus, comments spur me on to write faster haha.
> 
> Happy reading! x

Chapter 04

Victor slowly opened his eyes. He felt dizzy and sluggish. Drained. He lifted his head and glanced down at himself, he wasn’t surprised to see that he was bare-chested and his trousers undone. Victor smirked at the marks that still covered his body, tiny puncture wounds expertly positioned for maximum feeding. It was clear to him that Yuuri had fed well.

“So you’re still alive then,” a voice said from the other side of the room. Victor looked up to see Chris sitting in an armchair. He smirked at Victor’s dishevelled look as he stood up and walked toward the bed.

“Barely,” Victor flopped down into the pillows and sighed. “How long was I out?”

“A few hours,” Chris replied. “We tried to get in to check on you but Yuuri had his guard up so it took longer than expected.”

Victor nodded, a smile pulling at his lips when he remembered how thirsty Yuuri had been. “He was frenzied,” Victor rubbed a hand over his forehead. “It must have been a while since he’d last fed.”

“60 years,” Chris sat on the edge of the bed.

“60?” Victor was stunned. What had Yuuri been thinking? How could he be so foolish? “He should know better than that.”

“He’s been living off the animal packs,” Chris said with an air of disapproval.

Drinking pre-packaged animal blood was something most vampires did when they were unable to get access to blood banks. The blood of animals, however, was not enough to sustain vampires for long periods of time. Nor was there any reason why a vampire should have to limit themselves to it. With the integration of vampires and humans, came the invention of blood banks. Blood could be sold and bought, making it beneficial for humans and vampires. And of course, with the acceptance of vampires, came the humans who didn’t want to be vampires, but who wanted to be fed from. There were many opportunities now for vampires to feed guilt free, there was no reason one should need to go hungry, nor go on a killing spree.

Those that still chose to feed on animal blood only, were ticking time bombs. Inside every vampire slept a demon who craved blood and destruction. It was what fuelled the early vampires, sent them on rampages across the globe. Nowadays, most vampires were taught how to have power over their demon but if the demon was unleashed, very few would be able to stop the massacre that would follow. Every vampire knew this, knew what could happen if they weren’t careful, especially to those who had decided to live among humans. Just like Yuuri. Victor just couldn’t understand why Yuuri hadn’t taken proper care of himself. 

“It’s a wonder he hasn’t killed that human he keeps,” Chris said as he helped Victor to sit up against the headboard. “You should feed.”

“You know as well as I do why he hasn’t killed the human,” Victor mumbled as he watched Chris roll up his sleeve.

“When you’re in the state Yuuri was, no amount of feelings will prevent you from draining every last drop from a human,” Chris said. “You know that as well as I do.”

Victor shrugged. “Yuuri’s different, always has been.”

Chris scoffed. “He was no different when he was in here with you,” he said. “If I hadn’t broken in here when I did, you’d be a pile of ashes.”

Victor rolled his eyes. “He can’t kill me that easily.”

“You were moments away from your final strike,” Chris said, anger flashing in his eyes. “If Yuuri had wanted to, he could have run a knife through your heart and nothing would have saved you. I had to give you my blood as soon as I entered the room.”

Victor smirked. Chris had always been so protective of him. “Would you miss me?” He asked.

Chris laughed. “You’d never be able to leave me.” He lifted his arm toward Victor and nodded. “Now, will you feed?”

Victor leaned forward and caressed Chris’s arm softly with his fingertips. He closed his fingers around his wrist and brought his arm closer to his face. He brushed his lips over the sensitive skin on his inner wrist. “It’s been a long time since I’ve fed from you like this,” Victor smiled over at his friend.

“You know Aaron doesn’t like to share,” Chris said with a smirk. “But I’ve missed it...”

Victor’s need propelled him forward and he could do nothing to stop himself. A willing body was something he couldn’t ignore in his current state. His fangs sank deep into Chris’s wrist, each long draw of blood strengthening his body. The familiar taste of Chris filled Victor’s senses, fuelling his body with an intense desire. He knew Chris would be able to sense his arousal, would be able to smell it.

“And that’s why Aaron doesn’t like to share,” Chris whispered into his ear.

Victor smiled against his wrist. “You know I can’t help myself,” he slowly licked at the two puncture wounds and he felt the shiver that rode Chris’s body. Victor sat up, bringing their faces closer together. As he brushed his nose against his friends cheek, Chris let out a low growl.

“Neither can I,” Chris leaned his forehead against Victor’s and his breathing became heavy, a sure sign he was turned on too.

Victor smirked and titled his head slightly, just enough to capture Chris’s lips in a sweet lingering kiss. “Reminds me of when we travelled through Europe as kids.”

Chris had been one of the first Victor had turned. It had been Chris’s 25th birthday, his village had pulled together and were celebrating. It hadn’t been difficult to lure him away, to tempt him to follow Victor into the woods. Chris was supposed to be nothing more than a bit of fun but as Victor sank his fangs into his neck, Chris had groaned and ground his erection against Victor’s hip.

After that night, Victor had turned Chris and they spent the next few decades fucking and killing their way through every village they came across, taking men and women they liked the look of and leaving death and destruction in their wake. Those days had been dangerous, full of wanton abandon but they’d been so alive, so free.

“Do you ever miss it?” Chris asked.

Victor caressed Chris’s wrist as it slowly began to heal. “Sometimes,” he said with a soft laugh.

As hard as Victor had worked to fit in with the new way of living, to abide by the new laws, there would always be the part of him that longed to return to the old days. The days of brutal wars and terror, days when he had been free to live as he wanted. But he knew that it was better now,  that vampires and humans were safer now. But what he wouldn’t give for one more ride with Chris, for one more dark night with his former lover.

“What about you?” He asked Chris after a moment.

Chris laughed. “Sometimes.” They shared a smile. “We had fun.”

“Indeed we did,” Victor lay back against the pillows.

Chris leaned forward and pressed his forehead against his master’s chest. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. They would always have a connection, Victor and Chris. No matter who came into their lives or how much time passed, they would always be close. It had been a constant point of tension when Yuuri had first come to the house and again when Chris met Aaron. There were some bonds, particularly those that were created in the early days of the Elder’s lives, that would forever remain strong. Victor and Chris had not been lovers for a long time but their bond had surpassed that of physical love and had become something more profound.

“I have work to do,” Chris said with a heavy sigh.

Chris had always served Victor. He had always been there by his side, whether in wars or keeping his home. For the last century, since vampires and humans had agreed to coexist peacefully, Chris had helped Victor keep track of vampires around the world. They policed their kind, took care of those who needed help, punished those who broke the rules. They did what they could before the humans sent in the Hunters. Once the Hunter’s were involved, there was little Victor could do but watch on as another vampire was turned to dust.

“Could you have this week’s reports on my desk in two hours?” Victor brushed his fingers through Chris’s curls.

Chris lifted his head. “Of course,” he said. “Right after I sort out the problem child. I still question your judgment over that one.”

Victor laughed, he didn’t need to ask who he was talking about. “Say hello to Mila for me,” he said with a smirk.

Chris took hold of Victor’s hand and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. “I’ll have Yurio send up some fresh blood,” he said. “You’ll need to recover your strength.”

“Thank you,” he smiled at Chris as he left the room.

Victor stared up at the canopy of his four-poster bed and sighed. His body felt more energized after drinking from Chris but his friend had been right, he needed more if he wanted to feel normal. He closed his eyes and focused on the people in his home. Most of the household were fellow vampires who worked for the business but there were a few who were family to Victor. Vampires he had created. Minami was in the library, his favourite room and Victor could sense that the young vampire was content amongst his books. Phichit and Yurio were in the gardens, assessing the damage done on Yuuri’s arrival, Yurio’s anger coursed through his body, almost overpowering Victor’s senses.

Victor focused his mind on the room a few floors above his own, on the man who was pacing around the room. Yuuri was agitated, upset. His blood was pounding loud and clear. He and Connor were arguing. Victor had smelt the human on Yuuri before he’d even arrived, had known that they were lovers as well as partners. It had been foolish of Yuuri to bring another Hunter to the mansion but Victor knew that he would never have denied Yuuri anything. He wanted Yuuri home. If they couldn’t be lovers, then he would be satisfied with knowing Yuuri was home and happy. But he didn’t seem happy. He seemed distressed, angry.

Connor on the other hand seemed passive. There were very few emotions coming from him and it confused Victor. Yuuri was troubled and yet his lover felt nothing...

He tried to think about what Yuuri had said to him. They had come here looking for information. Information on what?

Knowing that his mind would not be able to rest, Victor climbed out of bed. He showered and changed into a grey suit before leaving his bedroom. There was one other person he’d sensed in his home, someone who had been waiting for him in his private study.

“Have you been waiting long?” Victor asked by way of greeting.

“I arrived when Yuuri did,” Yakov said as he poured himself a glass of whiskey. “I thought it best to be here for as long as he stays.”

“I don’t need a baby sitter,” Victor said as he sat down heavily in his favourite armchair in front of the fire place.

Yakov sat in the chair beside him. “I’m here for both of you,” he mumbled.

“Have you spoken to him?” Victor asked.

Yakov shook his head. “I can feel his anger,” he took a sip from his whiskey. “I thought it best to leave him.” Victor nodded and turned his attention to the glowing embers in the fireplace. “You look pale Vitya,” Yakov said softly.

Victor scoffed. “I’m fine,” he said, smiling over at his mentor.

“Remember how well I know you,” his eyes narrowed. “I know something happened between you, I can smell him on you...”

“He’s here for information,” Victor said. “I don’t know what, the fool hadn’t been feeding properly so he went into a blood frenzy before I could find out more.”

“That explains why you’re so much paler than usual,” Yakov grumbled.

“What I want to know is, what kind of mission have they sent him on if it requires him to come to me for information? Vampire lore is well documented by Dark Hunters, so what is it that he is unable to obtain from their sources?” Victor’s mind was working furiously.

“Perhaps it is our Source,” Yakov suggested. “The Hunter’s have been trying to figure out where we came from since the beginning.”

“But no one knows that,” Victor said with a frown.

“Perhaps they have found something that has led them to you,” Yakov looked over at Victor with a troubled expression. “You were the first, the first to be made. Perhaps there is something in you, perhaps something you are not aware of, that holds the key.”

Victor shook his head. “I’m not that special,” he smirked. “If I were, I would have been able to better control Yuuri, rather than having to send him off to live with you.”

Yakov smiled sadly. “Love can do strange things to a person,” he said. “Especially when that love is broken.”

Victor’s chest clenched at Yakov’s words. Their love hadn’t been broken...

“Yuuri was hurt,” Yakov said as if reading his mind. “He was angry.”

“He’s still angry,” Victor sighed.

“Give him time,” Yakov finished off his glass.

“It’s been centuries!”

Yakov laughed. “To those that have eternal life, a few centuries is nothing.” He patted Victor’s shoulder. “Get some rest Vitya. I have a feeling you’ll need it.”

After Yakov left, Victor remained in his armchair for a few more moments, his mind racing, trying to figure out what it was that Yuuri had come for. But his thoughts were interrupted by the doors being flung open.

“I brought you some food,” Yurio barked as he led a young woman into the study. “She’s AB negative, never been fed from before.” Yurio quickly left and the woman knelt down on the ground, patiently waiting.

Victor’s interest peaked at the mention of her blood group. It was very rare that a willing human came along who was AB negative. Thoughts of Yuuri filtered out of his mind as he stood up and made his way over to the young woman .She was dainty, pretty. Her long red hair curled around her shoulders, her pale skin kissed with freckles. She looked so innocent, so pure. A vampire’s dream.

“What is your name?” Victor asked as he hooked a finger under her chin and tilted her head to look up at him.

“Flora,” she whispered as her eyes met his. There was desire in her eyes and Victor smelt her lust mixed with something more enticing, more intoxicating. She was afraid.

“Hello Flora,” Victor took hold of her hand and helped her up off the floor. He circled his arm around her waist and led her to his desk. “Will you let me feed from you?” His fangs had already lengthened, his body already aching for a taste of her.

Flora’s fear peaked and excitement coursed through her body. “Yes...” she titled her neck back.

Victor smiled and leaned reached for her delicate neck. “This is going to hurt,” he kissed her neck. “But I promise to make you feel good after...” As his fangs sank into her flesh, Flora gasped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s a wrap for the moment! I just love writing for Chris and Victor - their friendship is just so much fun!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please remember to leave me comment to let me know your thoughts.
> 
> I hope to have another update out very soon. Thank you for stopping by! x


End file.
